This invention relates to a continuous flow process of mold-mixture or die-making using a reusable bondable mixture substance to make selected finished products including shingles for building structures, sidings, synthetic logs, panels, brick, stone, block, and lumber, all replicating wood.
Generally, permanent molds or dies used to make finished products are known in the art, and even the process of making such molds or dies is known in the art, since permanent molds and dies are typically batch processed and are very expensive and cannot be altered and changed to form other molds or dies. These molds or dies are generally made of a plastic, rubber, fiberglass, or wood or metal. Machines and tools are used to make permanent molds or dies. Once these molds and dies are made, they are permanent and cannot be reused to form new molds or dies. Further, these molds or dies are very expensive and generally cannot be reused or broken down into their individual elements for reuse. There is no known continuous flow process to make molds or dies using a reusable, bondable mixture substance to make selected finished products or to support a continuous molding of resin based products such as polyurethane, polyester, polystyrene, polyurea, or other polymers. The molds and dies in the current process are being continuously made over and over again using a finite amount of bondable mixture substance. This current process overcomes the problems associated with permanent molds or dies.